There appears to be an association between miscarriage and elevated follicular phase LH levels or ultrasound findings of polycystic ovaries. It is unclear however which hormonal abnormalities of PCOS are most closely associated with risk of miscarriage. We will determine if women with recurrent spontaneous abortion are more likely to have ultrasound or biochemical evidence of PCOS than normal women. If so, we will determine which parameters best predict abortion in a subsequent pregnancy.